MEFW Prompt Drabble
by N7Tex11
Summary: Each chapter will be off of a different prompt from the MEFW group on Facebook. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Touching Something You Shouldn't

**Prompt: Touching Something You Shouldn't**

 **Characters: Udina and Conrad Verner**

 **So everyone else was writing really funny and fun stuff with this prompt, so I decided to do something a little different. Let me know what you guys think.**

Udina was use to getting his way, at least most of the time. Of course when Shepard passed him over for the councilor position, he had been shocked. Though Shepard and the Normandy team had always been forthcoming about their opinions of politicians.

The plan had to be done perfectly. Timed just right, and preformed with delicate precision. He had never considered using such a dimwitted fool for such a task. He would have used Commander Bailey but it would look extremely suspicious. The buffoon was seemingly harmless and had a history with Shepard. Conrad Verner was the perfect Trojan horse.

The councilor opened a small wooden box with a pair of gloves and a capsule inside. He did not feel comfortable even holding the box with a toxin as potent as that contained in the fragile vial. Even with all of Shepard's cybernetic implants and immunity boosters that he received during the Lazarus project, the toxin would do the job.

Closing the box again, Udina placed the box on his desk. _Don't touch it Donald_. He kept saying in his mind.

"Sir, the young man you sent for has arrived." Udina's assistant said over the intercom.

"Excellent, send him in." Udina stood behind his desk and waited.

The blonde hair man entered the office tentatively. He was obviously nervous and intimidated by the office and councilor. His hands rubbed against each other like he was kneading dough. Udina smirked. _This man will be easily manipulated and expendable. The perfect delivery system._

"Mr. Verner, what I am about to tell you is top secret? I need to know that it will not leave this room." Udina said. He figured that introductions would only delay them and with Shepard due back from rescuing the primarch any day, he need to act fast.

"Yes sir." Conrad reported snapping to attention and swinging up his right hand in an extravagant (and rather goofy) salute.

"There is a plot to poison Commander Shepard and I am trying to get a cure administered as quickly as I can. This is where you come in. Shepard is due in for resupply and maintenance soon and I need you to meet the Normandy at the docks." Udina motioned to the box on his desk. He had handled it enough. Conrad could touch it from not on. If he made a mistake, there was always Shepard's comrade in the hospital that could be used. "Inside this box are a pair of gloves and a capsule containing a preventative vaccine. It can be absorbed through the skin so I need you to put the vial in the pouch of the gloves and shake the commander's hand."

"My job is to shake the commander's hand?" Conrad's face lit up. Not only was he called in for a mission by the human councilor , but he was getting to work with his hero, Commander Shepard.

"Yes, can I count on you? You have to make sure that Shepard is the only one that gets this vaccine." Conrad slipped on the gloves and stood up.

"I won't let you or Shepard down, sir." Conrad nearly shouted with glee. He scooped up the box and sprinted from the room headed toward the elevator. Udina sat back in his chair and massaged his forehead.

It was all in motion. As long as Shepard was out of the picture, the coup would the perfect opportunity to seize power for humanity, even if it was with Cerberus.


	2. Haunted

**I know that this one is insanely short but I did not want to ramble, so without further a do. My drabble for the second prompt: "Haunted" using Wrex & ex-Cerberus. Enjoy! **

Shepard looked out over the scene of desolation that was once London. The Reaper beam to the Citadel lit the horizon with white light that seemed more like the light at the end of the tunnel.

"And everyone usually says to stay away from the light." Miranda's voice echoed in his ear. Shepard scoffed and locked his helmet into place.

"Right, let's just hope this works, or everything that we've sacrificed will have been in vain." Wrex added. Shepard's glowing red eyes seared as he looked back up and allowed his heads-up display to sync with the rest of his armor.

"Sacrifices are what motivate us." Kaidan said. Shepard scars ached as he brought up his omni-tool.

"Some are worth it…some are not. How many have you made that could have been avoided Shepard?" Wrex asked. Shepard stopped and turned around to look behind him. The room was empty. He was alone, yet in the shadows cast by the buildings that separated him from the Citadel beam, he could see the faces of everyone that was gone.

"I'm sorry." Shepard whispered to the ghosts. His hand fell to his pistol. It was not the same one but he remembered the shot that killed a friend on Virmire, leaving a friend to die in an atomic blast, watching a respected comrade ascend into an exploding tower, stabbing a companion in the back to save the Quarians, and applying pressure to a wound that claimed the life of the woman that saved his.

"Was it worth it?" Thane asked as the ghostly shadows took form and stepped forward. Shepard lowered his gaze. Even his unit from Torfan stood there in judgment.

"It better be. Either way, I'll see you all soon. One way or another."


	3. Doctor Doctor

**Just a quick little drabble for the ME FanFic Facebook Group. Enjoy!**

 **0000000000000000**

Mordin stepped closer with the syringe. Shepard felt his skin crawl as his eyes caught the size of the needle. It had to have been 4 inches long. What could Mordin possibly need with such a big needle?

"Keep still, Shepard. Won't hurt a bit," Mordin informed him.

"I'm gonna call bull shit on that one doc," Shepard responded.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Chawkwas shouted sprinting into the medbay and grabbing Mordin's wrist. "Shepard is in perfect health."

"Yes, but reanimation status requires further tests," Mordin said trying to get free of Chawkwas' grasp.

"Wait, tests? You said you just needed to take some blood for a tox-screen," Shepard shouted sitting up. It seemed logical when Mordin brought it up. They had been on a toxic planet after all and his armor had been penetrated from a breaching round.

"Reanimation status interesting. Could solve many mysteries. Theology, psychology, biology, and many other areas of study," Mordin informed him.

"Mordin, I get that I'm an interesting science experiment, but next time just ask. I'm curious too," Shepard responded taking the syringe from Mordin. "Doc, do you mind assisting my friend here."

Chawkwas sighed and took the syringe from him, setting it down on the table behind her. "There are much less painful ways to get blood and tissue samples," Chawkwas said.

"Yes, but also need bone fragment for DNA comparison. Too many variables. Must have many samples," Mordin responded.

"Just leave enough of me behind that I won't need to be rebuilt again. I've got another mission in 48 hours," Shepard said laying back down on the exam table. Miranda might have tried to keep secrets from him, but he had other ways of getting to the truth.


	4. A Weather Event

**This was written off of the 'A Weather Event' prompt from the Mass Effect Facebook group. Hope you guys like it. I'm sure you will get the idea of the timing once you start reading it. Please let me know what you think.**

 **000000**

Shepard stood quiet by the window. It felt good to be on his own two feet again, well his feet again. It was a little hard to call the things he was standing on his own feet, but he was getting use to them.

When the Citadel was destroyed, he had been flung from the wreckage. Cortez had managed to catch him in a shuttle he had commandeered from another landing party to evacuate wounded, but the damage had ultimately been done. Shepard's legs and left hand had been all but blown off. He had spent nearly six months on operating tables before waking up again, and now another year trying to relearn how to walk on his new, neuro-prosthetic legs.

Outside, the clouds rolled past and started dropping every ounce of rain they could, almost like they were trying to wash the world clean of the ash, blood, and death that covered it. Damned if he didn't understand that hope.

He'd been fighting, killing, and sacrificing for so long to save this galaxy, it was hard to separate the battlefield from the simple life.

"How are they working out?" Dr. Chawkwas asked.

"They're gonna take some getting used to, but thanks Karen," Shepard responded keeping his eyes on the rain as it splashed against the window.

"You know, Admiral Hackett was asking about you," the doctor started.

"And?" Shepard responded.

"I told him you were still recovering and not ready for a public announcement of any kind," Karen replied.

Shepard smiled and lifted his left hand to examine it. Leading up to his forearm the mechanical prosthetic appeared to be just plain flesh and blood, but the circuit work that ran under his skin gave away the truth. It was fake.

"Not even happy one's," someone asked from the door. Shepard turned to see Ashley a standing in the door way with her arms crossed. "You're standing. That's good right?" Chawkwas smiled and nodded as she left patting Ashley on the shoulder.

Shepard looked back out the window for a moment before turning back to Ashley. "I missed rain. Of all the planets I was on for the past six years, there was only rain one two of them that I got to see. But here…"

"It's different. Peaceful," Ashley finished.

"Yeah…"

Ashley stepped to his side and he put his arm around her. His real arm. He might have been able to feel a little with his new mechanical hand, but there was something about feeling the warmth of the woman he loved with his real skin that made him believe in a bright future, not just hope for one.

"So Skipper, when are you going to ask me?" Ashley asked looking up at him.

"Ask what?" Shepard smart off innocently. He knew what she was implying. She had been the one that brought his belongings to him in the hospital. "Is this about that little box in my nightstand?"

"You know what the answer's gonna be, just ask," Ashley growled.

"Maybe I want you to ask me?" Shepard joked.

"Skipper, I have no problem kicking you crippled ass from here to Omega," Ashley threatened. Shepard laughed heartily. There was that fire he loved. The warrior and soldier that stood by his side through everything and wouldn't let him get away with anything.

"I will Ash, I promise, but for now, let's just enjoy the rain," Shepard promised. He smiled as he felt Ashley lay her head on his shoulder and her hair tickled his cheek and ear. This was happiness. This was peace.


End file.
